


Grimm Holidays: Explicit Outtakes

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Previously on Grimm Holidays...Nick thanked everyone in attendance at his surprise 35th birthday party. "However, now that the twins are sleeping I want some sexy alone time with my amazing husband. Good night!”  Nick grabbed Sean’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs.For those who wondered what sexy alone time for Renhardt entailed...continue reading ;)





	Grimm Holidays: Explicit Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

Sean had just finished laying out Nick’s new birthday massage oils and positioning some pillows on their bed when Nick joined him in their bedroom. He’d stopped in the kitchen for a chocolate pudding snack before following Sean upstairs.  
  
“Ooohhh that looks comfy Sean!” Nick said. “This has been the best early birthday ever! And we haven’t even gotten to sexy times yet…” Sean reached over and dipped his finger in Nick’s pudding. He held it up to Nick’s lips. He opened his mouth and let Sean slide his finger in. Nick used his tongue to slowly lick the pudding off. Sean moaned quietly as Nick sucked on his finger, keeping eye contact with his husband.  
  
Nick let go of Sean’s finger and leaned up to kiss him, giving Sean a taste of the chocolate pudding on his lips. He winked, stepped back a few paces, and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.  
  
Sean stepped closer to Nick. “Let me do that, Love.” Sean softly yet passionately kissed his husband before he finished unbuttoning Nick’s shirt and pushed it down his arms. His fingers trailed after the fabric. He leaned down and kissed and nipped at Nick’s shoulder as his fingers trailed down Nick’s chest. His lips followed his fingers and he took a moment to suck and bite each of Nick’s nipples before his hands came to rest on Nick’s bump.  
  
Nick sighed. “I love the feel of your hands and mouth on me. So gentle yet firm. I used to watch your hands when you were signing our reports or listening to me and Hank give you an update on our latest case. I wondered how they’d feel running over my naked body. And your lips! So many press conferences I sat and watched you talk. I wondered how good it would feel to be kissed by those lips or have those lips wrapped around my cock.”  
  
Sean looked up and saw Nick’s eyes were dark with lust. He let one hand drift down to release the button on Nick’s slacks before sliding the zipper open. To his surprise, Nick had forgone boxers. Sean looked up and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
“It’s more comfortable to go commando. Plus…I was hoping to get to sexy times quicker tonight after we left Mom’s…” Nick said giving Sean a seductive smile.  
  
Sean smiled back at his husband. He pushed the slacks down off Nick’s hips and let them fall to the floor. Once he’d removed all of Nick’s clothes he guided him to their bed.  
  
“I think you’ll be most comfortable on your side on the pillows, Love.” Sean said as he helped Nick lay down. Sean poured some massage oil into his hand and warmed it between his palms before he began massaging Nick’s shoulders and arms. Once he felt Nick start to relax, he moved to his neck using gentle pressure.  
  
Sean moved his hands down to massage over Nick’s bump. Nick moaned as he felt the oil and Sean’s magic fingers sooth away the very tight and itchy feeling of his growing baby bump. Sean slide his hands to Nick’s back, applying more gentle pressure. He paid special attention to Nick’s lower back.  
  
“Seeeeaaannnn you have magic fingers to go along with your magic cock!” Sean smiled at the relaxed tone of Nick’s voice. After applying more oil to his hands, Sean moved on to massaging Nick’s legs and feet. Nick moaned louder.  
  
Sean ran his fingers back up Nick’s legs until he reached his husband’s delightful ass. Nick raised his top leg to allow his husband easier access. Nick felt something warm and wet touch his pucker. He moaned, knowing it was Sean’s tongue. He moaned loudly as Sean went from licking his hole to swirling his tongue on it and finally sucking at it. Nick felt Sean hum against his pucker before pushing his tongue in.  
  
While Sean’s tongue fucked him, he circled Nick’s pucker with his finger, causing Nick to groan. Sean pushed one finger in, slowly. Nick pushed back against Sean’s finger. “More Sean!”  
  
Sean pulled his tongue out and slide two fingers in, grazing Nick’s prostate. Nick pushed back harder against Sean’s fingers and wrapped his own hand around his hard cock, smearing the leaking pre-cum over his very hard cock. He moaned and quickened his hand sliding up and down his cock as Sean added a third finger. “Sean I need you to fuck me with that magic cock of yours **_right now_**. Please!!”  
  
Sean would never deny anything Nick asked for. “How do you want me to fuck you, Love?”  
  
“On my back. I want to see your face as you slide into my tight, hot ass. I want you to watch me cum as you fuck me and then I want to see you cum.”  
  
Sean moaned as he listened to Nick’s desires. Nick shifted to his back and stroked his cock as he watched Sean rub oil onto his own cock. Nick’s hand moved faster as Sean raised one of his legs up and he felt the head of Sean’s cock press against his pucker. He moaned as Sean’s cock slide in and he paused to give Nick time to adjust. Even prepped by three oil-slicked fingers, Sean’s cock was still thicker and longer.  
  
Sean looked down at his husband, smiled and ran his hands up and down Nick’s legs. “You are so beautiful. All flushed and glowing.”  
  
Nick quickly grew impatient with Sean’s lack of movement. “Sean I need you to fuck me **_right_** **_now_**. Please!! I don’t need time to adjust. I need to feel you sliding in and out fast and hard! Please!!”  
  
Sean obliged and began fucking his husband faster and harder. Nick groaned as he resumed stroking his cock in time to Sean fucking him. Sean reached up and pinched one of Nick’s nipples and then the other. Nick moaned and stroked faster.  
  
“Need your hand in my hair Sean.” Sean gave Nick’s nipple another pinch before running his fingers through Nick’s hair and pulling lightly at it as he pushed deep into Nick sending him over the edge. Sean felt Nick tighten around his cock as Nick came hard. Sean slide in and out several more times before he too was cumming. After taking a few moments to come down from his orgasm, Sean shifted to the side to lie beside Nick. He pulled his husband close and kissed the top of his head.  
  
“We’re going to be sticky if we fall asleep like this Sean…” Nick said, his voice signaling to Sean that he was falling asleep even as he spoke. Sean reached over and picked up Nick’s discarded towel from his shower the previous night. He gently ran the towel over Nick’s stomach, pausing to kiss his bump and say good night to his twins.  
  
Sean tossed the towel towards the clothes hamper in the corner of the bedroom before shifting back and adjusting Nick so that he was lying on his side on Sean, allowing him to support Nick’s baby bump. Nick placed a kiss on Sean’s chest. “Love you”  
  
“Je t'aime aussi mon cher mari doux.”  
  
“Soooo sexy. Gimme thirty minutes and more sexy times..”  
  
“There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow, Love. Sleep now.”  
  
Nick kissed his chest again, falling asleep between on breath and the next. Sean watched his husband sleep for several minutes before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!  
> @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


End file.
